1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a payment system giving remuneration in return for provided information from an information processing apparatus to a communication terminal as an information provider.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, a payment system, for example, official bulletin on Japan Patent Laid Open No. 2002-63286 is well-known. This payment system comprises user's terminal wherein user inputs and outputs information, information storage distribution apparatus storing various control information and executing searches, updating, adding, and deleting information based on instructions of a distributor, data processing apparatus permanently storing various data to files and databases etc., and value returning apparatus having means for returning remuneration information to the information provider.